


The Little Alpha

by lizrat66



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Steve, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oblivious Tony Stark, Poor Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Steve loves and wants Tony, but they are both Alphas and that is taboo.  Steve decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 325
Collections: v hot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is young and was never Iron Man, Steve is older and has been out of the Ice for a few years, his obsession with Tony reaches new heights when he decides that he will do whatever it takes to make Tony his mate.

Tony Stark was the most unlike Alpha Steve had ever seen, physically he was short and slim, he knew if he tried his hands would probably span his waist. He was beautiful, dark chestnut curls, soulful Brown eyes that had the thickest lashes he had ever seen on a man. His lips were full and pouty, he could imagine his cock sliding between them, deep into his throat. His bit was a work or art, a perfect bubble butt encased in form fitting jeans or tailored trousers. Although small in stature his legs were long, , he could imagine those legs encased in silk stockings, his feet fascinated him, they were small with long delicate toes, his ankles shapely, just made for the delicate straps of stiletto sandals. 

He was a certified genius, who had revolutionised the weapon industry and even when he stopped making weapons after his kidnapping, he still made defensive gear for the armed forces. He diversified into tech, medical and green energy leading SI to become a Multi Billion Dollar Global Entity. This all by the age of 24, yes, he started at a much younger age than most, having finished MIT at the age of 14. The death of his parents, betrayal and kidnapping had not stopped him form rising to the top of the world of business.

His private life was a mystery and a matter of much conjecture in the press and media. There were no scandals, no kiss and tells, no sex tapes or paternity suits. He was seen with a string of glamorous men and women, but none of them ever spoke a word about their time with the genius billionaire.

When the Avengers has formed Tony had become their benefactor and technical support. Colonel Rhodes flew the Iron Man Armor, which Tony had designed and built.

Steve loved to sit and watch him in his workshop, whether he was working, playing with his bots, talking to Jarvis whilst surrounded with his holographic screens or dancing around as his music blared out.

He knew he had it bad, he wanted Tony to be his mate but Alpha pairings were taboo, Alphas mated with omegas through arranged mating and marriage, or if they picked to bond with a beta they could attempt to turn them into an omega. The percentage of success was about 60% so as omegas were rare and you need to be able to offer a mating price commensurate with the worth of the breeding line of the omega, many Alphas chose to bond with a beta with the objective to turn them so that they could secure a mating and breeding bond.

He watched as his little alpha wondered into the communal lounge, bare feet slapping on the marble floor as he stumbled into the kitchen, making a bee line for the coffee machine. Standing he moved to stand behind him, reaching over to take the cup of coffee before Tony could even take a sip. He revels in the closeness of their bodies, his cock stirring as he steers the tired genius in to the lounge and onto the couch, biding him to lay down his head on a cushion and his small feet in his lap. He traces the lines of delicate bones and blood vessels, rubbing his arches, eliciting small moans from the sleepy genius. He wonders what kind of noises his little alpha will make when he finally sinks his cock into his tight virgin ass hole.

He sees the not so subtle looks from Tony when the Avengers workout in the gym, how the pink tip of the younger man’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, how his pupils dilate when Steve lifts heavy weights, sweat dripping down his naked chest, his damp sweatpants clinging to his ass and cock. He deliberately stands in front of the bench Tony is sitting on, his semi-hard cock on level with his little alpha’s face. Tony’s eyes widen and he stammers out an excuse to leave, but Steve can smell the scent of arousal and watches as Tony all but runs out of the gym clutching his Stark Pad in front of his plumped up cock.

His seduction of his little alpha is slow, coffee and sandwiches bought down to the lab, questions about his projects, asking him to fix his motorbike, accompanying Bucky for his arm maintenance. When its movie night he makes sure he saves a place next to him on the couch and always has his thick chocolate milkshakes and salted butter popcorn bowls ready for Tony to indulge. He asks him to accompany him to museums and galleries, saying he doesn’t like going on his own, and Tony would be doing him a favour by accompanying him, he knows that the little alpha is to soft hearted to say no. The trips invariably end with either a picnic in the park or dinner on Steve’s floor, all the food handmade by himself. 

He progresses to handholding and cuddles on his couch, always in the privacy of his apartment so as not to spook his little alpha, Natasha gives him a knowing smile when he forgets and brushes a stray curl off Tony’s forehead during movie night. He is too excited by his little alpha quietly thanking him, whilst blushing and quickly looking away. He invites Tony for dinner in the privacy of his apartment once again. He cooks his mother’s recipe for Mac and Cheese but adds some of his own ingredients to liven up the taste, he watches as Tony clears his plate and has two helping of chocolate banana cheesecake. 

He is incredibly patient over the following months, watching as his little alpha begins to seek him out, getting flustered and embarrassed by Steve’s affectionate touches and words. Their first kiss is after Tony nearly blows himself up in the lab, Tony is slightly singed and incredibly worried about his bots. Steve just pulls him into his arms as he sits in the medal bay and places tender kisses over all the cuts and bruises on his face before gently kissing him on the lips. Tony melts into the kiss, no fight for dominance, just needy little mewls as his teeth graze of the soft glands on his neck. There follows, weeks of kissing and touching each other’s bodies, hands caressing cocks, bringing relief and pleasure. Tony’s skin is soft and smooth under his fingers, he presses a finger into his hole, the lube making it easier to work his finger deeper, as his little alpha squirms and moans, legs spread wide his cock hard and dripping against his stomach. He adds another finger, pushing them deep inside until he brushes over Tony’s prostrate, smiling as his little alpha gasps and moans for more, which he gives. Grasping Tony’s cock, he tugs on the smaller member as he works his prostrate until pre cum is dripping over his fingers, his little alpha crying out for release. He takes a deep searing kiss and using a hint of Alpha voice tells him to come, there is a moment when he doubts himself but then Tony’s body goes ridged as his cock explodes cum coating his hand and chest.

His own cock is hard and weeping but it he just stares at Tony’s flushed face, watches as his little alpha gathers himself back together, until he smiles up at him, his eyes bright and he asks what can he do for Steve as his hand closes round his thick heavy member. He knows he might be pushing it but he wants to fuck those plump pink lips, but Tony is high on endorphins and will be more open to suggestion. This time he stares at his little alpha and puts more force behind his Alpha voice when he tells Tony that he wants him to suck his cock. He watches as Tony fights his instincts, alphas don’t suck another alpha’s cocks, it just not done.

He sees the exact moment when Tony caves to his demand, feels the body beneath him tense as those pink lips part, but there is also trust in those beautiful whisky eyes and a hint of excitement at the forbidden. He takes his time letting his little alpha get used to the taste and weight of his cock head as he rests it in the opening of Tony’s mouth, he inches forward as he feels him relax and begin to work the underside of his cock with his tongue. Tony’s attempt is sloppy and messy with no finesse, he has to pull back a few times as Tony chokes when his cock hits the back of his throat. He whispers words of encouragement, praising his little alpha for being so good and perfect. Gradually he is able to start with gentle thrusts and build up speed as Tony relaxes more and his throat opens up. His eyes never leave his little alpha’s eyes, he holds him trapped as he tells him to swallow him down and try not to spill a drop of his Alpha’s cum. He wills his knot not to form, there is all the time in the world now to train towards that. He is impressed by how much of his cum Tony manages to swallow before he starts gasping and shaking his head, he pulls back to spray the last of it over Tony’s chest. Dipping his fingers into the sticky mess he scoops some up and feeds it to his little alpha who tentatively laps at his fingers, still not used to the taste but trying for Steve. He rubs the rest over Tony’s chest, especially working it into the sensitive skin round his nipples, praising him and calling him his ‘good boy’. 

Natasha smirks at him as he ushers Tony into the restaurant, pulling out his chair and settling him in his seat. Tony is chattering a way and doesn’t even notice that Steve has ordered for him and had the waitress remove his wine glass and bring him sparkling water. The others notice throughout the course of the dinner how attentive Steve is to the small alpha, Clint opens his mouth to tease Tony but duel glares from Steve and Natasha shut him down.

Tony is on his knees sucking his cock as one hand fondles his balls, he grips dark curls and pushes further into the wet heat, feels Tony’s throat relax, his gag reflex gone now. Steve has been using Tony’s mouth every day and night, it not unusual that he wakes up to warm wet lips sucking on his cockhead before swallowing him down whole. In the evenings he sees the anticipation on Tony’s face as he waits for Steve to tell him to suck his cock. It’s a game they play, Tony never knows when it’s going to happen, he could be in his workshop, the penthouse and on one occasion the toilets at the annual Maria Stark Gala. His little alpha had been vibrating as he knelt in the open stall deep throating Steve’s cock, for anyone who might walked in to see. 

It has been six months since he started this seduction of his little alpha, tonight is special, he is going to fuck him for the first time. He spends an eternity touching and caressing, sucking on pert nipples as he stretches Tony’s hole, until he has four fingers buried deep inside him.

His own cocky is rock hard and weeping pre cum as his little alpha pleads for him to take him. Finally, he pushes in, Tony’s legs over his shoulders so that he can watch as his cock pushes past the tight ring of muscles. Hs little alpha’s eyes are blown wide as he begins a to pump his cock in and out of the tight channel, his large hands holding Tony’s own above his head, his weight trapping the smaller man under him. He sets a punishing pace, his hips snapping, desperate to force his burdening knot past the tight ring of muscles, desperate to knot and fill his little alpha. Tight walls milk his knot of every drop of cum, he feels Tony’s body stiffen as his own orgasm hits.

Finally sated he waits for his knot to deflate, and once his is able he slides out and quickly replaces his cock with a medium size plug, shushing any protests with kisses and Alpha words. He arranges Tony so he is snug against his chest his cock nestled between his little alpha’s thighs. His large arms pull him closer as he entangles their legs, he nuzzles the semi soft gland on the side of Tony’s neck. Tony is trapped within the strength of his body and he has no intentions of ever letting him go.

He makes love to Tony every night, some time’s soft and slow other time’s hard and fast, always plugging his loose hole afterwards, Tony doesn’t question him why anymore after suffering Steve’s sad puppy dog eyes and firm voiced, ‘because it pleases me’. He knows that Tony doesn’t even register that Steve uses his Alpha voice on him frequently. 

They have lunch with Pepper and Colonel Rhodes, both amused by how well Steve manages Tony and how well the little alpha looks. Pepper sees the adoring looks that Steve throws Tony and the pink flush that stains Tony’s cheeks in return. Rhodey has not seen his friend genuinely look so happy and healthy since MIT.

Steve escorts Tony down to his workshop afterwards and goes back up to Pepper’s office where he has asked for a meeting with them. They are both shocked by his proposal, neither ever thinking that Tony would be willing to make such a major change in his life, but both of them picture Tony’s behaviour at lunch and eventually they give their consent and sign as witnesses. Pepper says she will handle all the paperwork herself, bring it for Steve to sign after they have bonded. She will arrange a Press Release for five days time and an interview once they are both settle into their bond. Steve assures Pepper that he wants her to continue as CEO, that nothing will really change in that respect apart from Tony having regular set working hours. Colonel Rhodes agrees that it is time to resign his commission and become a full time Avenger, he wants to be more hands on with the tech and the design and building of the armor.

Steve meets with the rest of the Avengers to let them know that Tony and he will be unavailable for the next 48 hours, Clint scowls as he hands over $100 to Natasha. The all congratulate him and want to see Tony after they have returned.

Steve flies the quintet up to the remote cabin, and switches on stealth mode when they land, locking it down his only his voice commands. He all but drags Tony to the bedroom and pushes him down onto the bed, he strips of his clothes and the removes Tony’s. He is beautiful sprawled out beneath him on the bed. He runs his hands over the soft skin, the slight swell of his stomach and the sensitive nipples that harden immediately under his touch. Sniffing the air, he catches the faint shift in the scent of pheromones, he arranges his little alpha on his hands and knees then sheaths himself with one thrust, he sets a brutal pace, gripping Tony’s hips hard, leaving a trail of bruises. He doesn’t care when Tony collapses onto his elbows, face smooshed into the sheets, in fact the angle means he can go deeper and continually hit Tony’s sweet spot, drawing out a string of orgasm that leaves Tony shaking and begging for more. He knots his little alpha four times before he feels another shift in Tony’s pheromones, the sweet scent filling the air, his own pheromones react, snarling he grabs hold of the little alpha and bites down on the now hard, swollen bonding gland. The flood of blood and bonding secretions into his mouth forces his mini rut, Tony’s cries tip him over and there is nothing but the chant ‘mate, mate, mate’ running through his head.

For hours he does nothing but fuck and knot his bonded, waiting for that moment when the last part of the bond snaps into place and his little alpha’s body begins the final change. He is aware enough to ensure he makes Tony drink water and eat some snacks but at no time does he release him off his knot, no matter how much Tony begs and pleads.

When his little mate begins to cry out in pain as his stomach starts to cramp and there is a searing pain in his groin, he bites down again on the bonding gland releasing his own secretions to force the change to quicken. He can do nothing about the pain, it is nature’s way of ensuring only the strong can adapt and change, he can only keep fucking and knotting his mate, pumping cum up into his stomach. In the dead of the night he pushed a ring gag into Tony’s mouth and forces his cock deep into his throat, not before his greedy little mate mewls and whines, tongue lathing his thick mushroom head, lapping up the steady steam of pre cum. Tony’s body is lax under him as he lets Steve take and take from him. His pain filled eyes beg for Steve to help him, and he does, alternately fucking his mouth and asshole as he runs his fingers along the newly forming hole, behind his hard, little cock.

It is midday when he feels the bond settle and deepen, he watches Tony’s face as he sends a pulse of warmth along the bond, he smiles when Tony reddens and without thought spread his legs, his small hands grasping the sheets as he cants his hips up giving Steve a view of his newly formed pussy. He notes the plump lips are glistening with juices and that there is a steady stream of slick leaking out of his plugged asshole. 

There can be no preparation, only brute force can rip through the thick hymen, it is the final act of turning, that, and the biting of the mating gland. He has spent the last hour rubbing his cum all over Tony’s body and face, scenting him, he will do so every day until his possessiveness and territorial instincts settle into a more manageable state. 

He cuffs Tony’s hands over his head, using soft leather cuffs lined with lamb wool, he doesn’t want any marks but his own on his mate’s body. He pushes Tony’s knees up against his chest until his all most bent in half, the weight of his body keeping them there as his lines up his cock and pushes passed glistening puss lips, his cock head meeting resistance from the thick layer of Tony’s hymen. He braces himself, arms either side of Tony’s head, looking straight into his eyes as he pulls back and then slams his cock with brutal force into his cunt, punching through the virgin hymen, swallowing his mate’s screams with his mouth as he roughly kisses him. There is no softness or finesse in the final turning, it’s hard, fast and relentless fucking, he is lucky that his super soldier stamina makes this possible, he can see the agony on Tony’s face, the pained whines as his balls slap against his tender perineum. 

He drives his cock deep and harder, always watching his mate’s face, especially his eyes, and then he see it, the ring of gold forming round his irises, he pulls out leaving in just his cockhead, and then he slams back in as his teeth rip through the mating gland on the opposite side of his neck to the bonding gland. He floods his mate’s body with his Alpha secretions and pheromones, binding them together for ever, his cock pulses and floods Tony’s pussy with cum, shooting up into his newly formed uterus, even though there are no eggs to fertilise this time. He stays covering Tony, as his little mate’s orgasm shakes his body apart, when finally, he lets out a tired whine, he uncuffs him.

He pulls Tony up onto his lap, seating him on his cock facing the large mirror. The changes are subtle, as slight soften of his body, a slight loss of muscle tone both of which will progress over the next 48 hours, along with the forming of his barely their breasts with their pert nipples and dusty pink areola. Tony’s stomach is rounded, full of cum, the small mound of flesh will soon be permanent. All his body hair has gone, giving him a clear view of his mate’s small balls and chubby cock, which is inches smaller, he can see his own cock surrounded by the stretched lips of Tony’s newly formed pussy, can feel the tight channel still pulsing round his cock. 

It is the difference in his mate’s eyes that is the most noticeable, his irises are ringed with gold, and his pupils flexed with the same, he knows that whenever he knots him from now on his black pupils will turn gold.

He smiles as he mouths at his mate’s still healing mark, he now has what he wanted and planned for all those months ago, Tony as his own perfect Little Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Tony's P.O.V.

Chapter 2

Tony grew up with his father telling him stories of Steve Rogers ‘Captain America’, the embodiment of all that makes a great man, a hero, the perfect Alpha. He even allowed Tony into his memorabilia room, if he had been a particularly good boy and completed all the weapon designs he had been given. The room was a shrine to Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

Often, he would sit and read all the comics and wish he could be Cap’s best friend, Bucky Barnes. He even fantasised that they were secretly lovers, forever hiding their love as they we both Alphas. Once when his father was passed out drunk and his mother away at some Charity Gala, he snuck into the room and tried on Cap’s leather jacket, just hugging it and sniffing the faint scent that remained. It was one of his favourite memories as a child, he never forgot the smell of the lingering woody scent.

After his parents died, he found himself once again huddled in the jacket, tears spilling down his face as he mourned their loss. He was sorely tempted to take the leather jacket back to MIT with him, but in the end put it back in its display case to afraid he might lose it.

When he presented as an Alpha at sixteen, he promised himself that he would live up to Steve Rogers memory, he would be just like Cap, he would make his father proud. 

Over the following few years, he worked hard to turn Stark Industries in to one of the leading global technology companies, turning away from weapons after Afghanistan, although he didn’t abandon the military completely, designing defensive armour for soldiers and vehicles. He rebuilt the Iron man armour for Rhodey to use, Pepper took over as CEO so that he could concentrate on R&D.

New York happened, Captain America came out of the Ice and suddenly he had all the Avengers living with him. Steve was everything his father had told him, kind, fair, courageous, authoritarian, and an amazing Alpha Prime Leader. Steve had endless patience with his questions and listened to his technology ramblings with a smile, never shutting him down or dismissing him. When he gave him back his leather jacket, he had hugged Tony tight to him, thanking him whole heartedly as Tony breathed in his fresh Alpha scent.

For days after he tried to avoid Steve, his stupid crush was getting out of hand, nothing could come of it, Alpha/Alpha bonding was still heavily frowned on and there was no way that he would want to become an omega. Omegas had very few rights, they were ‘brides and breeders’ the creators of family dynasties. They and everything they owned, belonged to their Alpha once bonded, a made omega was of an even lower status as there was no telling until the first breeding if they would produce pure pups. Even then the dynastic line would take years to be recognised as worthy of ‘Bride Prices’.

It was a a wonderful fantasy to jerk off too late at night, but the reality of becoming an omega would be disastrous, he had thousands of employees who relied on him, he financially supported The Avengers and was responsible for designing, making and maintaining all their gear. Anyway, there was no way that someone as perfect as Steve, would want him as their omega.

He stumbled into the kitchen, making a beeline straight for the coffee maker, it had been a long night of coding, but finally he had a working prototype of the next generation of Stark phone. He was so tired he didn’t even realise that Steve was standing behind him, until a hand appeared and stole his coffee mug, he then registered the warm of Steve’s body against his back, a shiver running down his spine as he feels Steve’s hard cock pressing against his behind. He doesn’t remember how he ends up laying on the sofa, with Steve massaging his feet, but he can’t be bothered to move so he closes his eyes and allows himself this guilty pleasure.

He is sitting resting on the bench after finishing his own workout when he sees Steve over by the free weights, his eyes are drawn to the huge muscles straining as he lifts the weights, sweat running down his bare chest, tracksuit bottoms hang low on his hips. Tony knows he should stop staring, he can feel his wayward cock stirring as Steve bends over and he gets a view of his tight butt cheeks. He zones out for a moment, only to find that Steve is now standing directly in front of him and he is eye level with his crotch. Stammering some nonsense about a board meeting he all but runs from the gym, hiding his erection with his Stark-pad.

His plan to hide out in his workshop failed dismally, three days in Steve used his override code to bring him a milkshake and a sandwich and stayed with him watching him eat. Both were delicious, Steve had even used his own recipe for mayonnaise, refusing to tell Him the secret ingredient that made it taste so creamy and delicious. 

They fell into a pattern, Steve would bring him lunch every day and sometimes even breakfast if he was on an engineering binge. He would ask Tony to accompany him on trips around New York, unable to resist Cap’s puppy dog eyes he would cave in and go. After a few weeks Steve would only have to look at him and say his name in the way that sent shivers down his spine and he would gladly abandon whatever he was dong to accompany Steve.

There are dinners in Steve’s apartment in the Tower, always home cooked meals, that he thinks taste even more special because Steve has made them, when he compliments him on the taste, he just gives him a small smile and a kiss, saying ‘Only for you’. The kissing and handholding stay in the privacy of their apartments, they still sit together on movie nights though and Tony tries not to blush at Natasha’s knowing looks.

There follows, weeks of heavy petting and touching, exploring each other’s bodies, he sees stars when Steve breaches his hole and his fingers brushing against his prostrate over and over, his other hand stroking his cock to completion. He knows it’s wrong, not an Alpha thing, but when Steve uses his ‘Cap Voice’ he opens his mouth eagerly to receive Steve’s cock. It’s messy and totally different to being on the receiving end, but he licks and sucks as best he can, gradually managing to take in more until Steve is slowly thrusting in and out, always stopping to let him breathe if he chokes. Steve keeps eye contact with him all the time, encouraging him as he takes in more of his cock, he soaks up the praise. When Steve’s floods his mouth with cum he tried his best to swallow as much as he can, the taste some how familiar which startled him. He is distracted as Steve paints his face and chest with cum, taking the time to massage it into his skin, toying with his sensitive nipples, another new revelation. He almost comes again when Steve calls him a good boy.

Tony is on his knees greedily swallowing Steve’s cum, his own cock is throbbing as he licks the last drop off the fat mushroom head. He knows that their will be no relief for him until they are leave the Gala. It is exciting and risky this game that they play, Steve initiates each encounter and Tony never refuses to sink to his knees no matter the danger of being caught in such a compromising position.

When Steve’s fingers open him up ready to take his cock he mewls and whines, his own cock weeping pre cum. He cries out as Steve’s huge member splits him in half, his heavy balls slapping against his butt, each hard, thrust hits his prostrate and he sees stars. He knows he will have bruises on his hips and wrists from being held down, but one look from Steve and any protest dies on his lips. He screams out his climax as Steve’s knot fills his channel with cum, he can feel it his muscles massaging every, last drop of cum from the knot, his body shaking apart as he comes again.

Exhausted he just lays on the bed not bothered by the intrusion of the butt, plug in his tender hole. He allows Steve to manhandle him into whatever position he wants before sinking into a deep sleep. 

Steve is insatiable and Tony finds he can’t say no to him, blow jobs are part of his morning routine now, he preens under the praise he gets when Steve wakes up to his lips around his thick cock. There are no all-nighters in the workshop, Steve takes him to bed and thoroughly fucks him, every night, always trapping his cum deep inside him with ever increasingly larger plugs. He doesn’t protest anymore, not wanting to disappoint Steve.

Lunch with Rhodey and Pepper is fun, they both seem to like Steve and don’t show any displeasure at Steve’s constant attentive behaviour towards him. Maybe there is a chance they will accept their Alpha/Alpha relationship. He is content to wait in his workshop for Steve to run an errand after their lunch with his best friends.

Tony can’t believe that Steve has managed to talk Pepper into allowing them to have four days vacation, he can’t stop smiling at they fly up to the Cabin, it’s remote and fairly basic by his standard but he knows that Steve wants a complete break from the hectic nature of their lives and that he does not want Tony to get distracted by his workshop, Jarvis is on his phone in case of emergencies but otherwise is not linked to the Cabin at all. 

They just about make it through the door before his is roughly thrown onto the bed and stripped out of his clothes, he watches as Steve’s eyes roam all over his body and feels himself blushing as long fingers tweak his nipples and knead the soft rolls of his stomach, he really needs to go on a diet with all the food Steve keeps feeding him.

He startles when Steve manhandles him onto his hands and knees but feels no urge to protest at such a submissive position, which he knows should really bother him, but the heady scent of Steve’s musk leaves him breathless. When Steve sheaths himself with one hard, thrust he cries out and with each subsequent, brutal thrust he feels himself shaking apart, there is no end to the fucking and knotting. His pleas for Steve to stop turn into wails for Steve to go harder and faster after his second knotting and third orgasm.

The air is thick with the mingled scent of their pheromones as Steve knots him for the fourth time. When sharp teeth sink into his neck the haze of lust and arousal abruptly dissipates, he panics at the sudden clear realisation of what is happening, but it’s to late, Steve’s Alpha mating hormones flood into his system, overriding his weaker ones and he feels the bond starting to form. 

There is nothing he can do when Steve’s rut is triggered by their bonding. His body is just a receptacle for Steve’s sperm, he loses track of time as he is taken over, and over again, cum coating his body inside and out. His voice cracks as he screams and pleads with Steve to make the pain stop, his insides are on fire as his internal organs rearrange themselves to make way for the newly growing ones. He try’s to pull away from Steve’s fingers as he rubs against the newly forming hole behind his cock, but his body is to weak and his mind is trapped in the need to be the ‘good boy’ that Steve tell him he is over and over again as he fucks his mouth or his asshole, teeth biting deep into his mating gland, strengthening their bond.

He wakes from a deep sleep to see Steve gazing down at him, a satisfied smile on his face, his fingers glisten with slick. He automatically spreads his legs, so his new pussy is on show, ready for his Alpha. He moans and writhes as he is cuffed to the bed, his pussy now dripping. He watches the intense look on Steve’s face as he pushes his cock passed his tight pussy lips, Tony is not prepared at all for the agony that follows, the pain is indescribable as Steve rams his cock deep into his pussy, ripping through his virgin omega hymen, snarling as he repeatedly forces his cock deep into the tight heat.

Tears stream down his face as his body slowly adjusts to its new purpose, he can feel the burning heat in his loins as Steve’s seed floods into his newly formed uterus, he cants his hips up so that his Alpha can pushed deeper, his knot shredding the tender flesh of his pussy. He keens as Steve bites into his swollen mating gland, the overwhelming sense of belonging to his Alpha floods his senses as Steve continues to pound into him, pressing him down into the mattress with the weight of his body. He loses himself to another intense string of orgasms as he feels Steve’s elation through their bond, the whispered words ‘mine, mine, mine’ echoing through his head.

He stares at himself in the mirror as he sits on Steve’s lap, his pussy filled with his Alpha’s cock, the gold rings round his irises are the most startling change, they glow brighter every time Steve tweaks his nipples or grinds his cock against his sweet spot. His pecs are soft and tender, he can see they are already slightly swollen. He does not want to look at his stomach, but his Alpha takes hold of his hand and places it over the hard outline of his enormous cock, surrounded by his soft cum filled belly. His own cock is hard and leaking, already smaller in size, he knows from having bedded omegas that it will shrink down further along with his balls.

He feels smaller and all over, vulnerable, needy, and desperate to be held and protected. He can barely concentrate on cataloging all the changes to his body, his mind is filled with the need to submit to his Alpha, to kneel and await his will. He ignores the faint voice screaming in the back of his head that this is all wrong, to run away before it is too late. Steve mouths his healing mating bite and heat coils in his stomach as his Alpha pushes him down onto his knot, whispering ‘my perfect little Omega’ making his pupils turn to gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules, training, supposed compromises and the introduction of Omega Tony to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is now finished :)

Chapter 3

Steve watches as his naked omega slowly crawls towards him, cane in his mouth, paddle resting on his back. He is a beautiful sight, his perfect little omega fully submitting to his will. He wants to ravage him right there on the floor, but his wants must take second place to their daily discipline ritual, he takes up the paddle, stroking the red leather.

“Good little omega, place yourself over my lap and keep hold of the cane until l ask you to present it to me.

If you drop it then your daily 20 will restart again, until you get it right, do you understand?”

Unable to talk he nods, then settles himself over Steve’s knees, his Alpha does not go easy on him, each heavy thud of the paddle burns into his flesh. He bites hard on the cane to stop himself from screaming, he does not want a repeat of yesterday morning, twice he dropped the cane, the first at five stokes and the second at thirteen. He had spent the day in agony, Steve not allowing him anything for the pain until bedtime. His Alpha had continued the day as though it had never happened, fucking and knotting him until he could not stand, his belly plugged full of cum. Steve was adamant that he perfect, the set of basic omega rules he wanted in place before they returned to the Tower.

1\. Walk two paces behind and to the side, unless you are leashed, then the length of the leash will determine how many paces.

2\. Kneel and present should be graceful and fluid.

3\. Be silent and still in company, unless given permission to speak or move.

4\. Present yourself for daily maintenance discipline every morning, 20 swats of the paddle, followed by two strokes of the cane.

5\. Always obey your Alpha.

Today he only drops the cane once at ten swats, he can’t help the silent tears that fall, his wants to be good for Alpha Steve and take his discipline without disappointing him. The two strikes of the cane sear across his thighs, the welts raised and throbbing as Steve runs his fingers along the red stripes.

The warm water soaks away the pain, leaving just a dull ache as he dries himself and slips into the soft lounge pants that Steve has left for him. He pads into the kitchen and waits two paces behind and to the side of his Alpha, who is finishing cooking a large stack of pancakes.

“Go set the table Tony, then you may pour yourself one mug of coffee.”

Breakfast is silent, Steve likes to read the news paper as he eats. Tony quickly eats his blueberry pancakes helping himself to the thick cream in the small bowl, set out just for him, he now knows why some of Steve’s home cooking has such a unique flavour. He also accepts that he never really stood a chance against Steve’s plan to turn him into his omega, for a genius he has been incredibly stupid and oblivious.

Months of secretly feeding him his alpha semen, constantly weakening his resistance to alpha pheromones and secretions. Then the constant blow jobs that always ended with him swallowing down buckets of cum, made him oblivious to Steve’s use of his alpha voice. By the time Steve started fucking him, he would have lost most of the traits that made him an Alpha, but because he was surrounded by powerful Alphas who always treated him the same he had never notice anything different.

Howard had always said that he was a pathetic excuse for an Alpha, not strong or big enough, an embarrassment because he was to soft and trusting, look at Ty and Sunset. Perhaps he was right, but who would have thought that Captain America would turn out to be such a cold, calculating, devious bastard.

“Come here my little omega, you will warm my cock whilst l finish reading, then we will spend the morning training. I want you walking on leash perfectly before we return to the Tower for the Press conference.”

Tony slipped to his knees and crawled under the table, Steve had already lowered the waistband of his sweats, so he only had to open his mouth and take in the thick semi- hard cock. He feels a sense of satisfaction that he is performing the task required of him and when Steve’s fingers begin to pet his hair, he feels a curl of warmth in his belly.

“Good boy, now suck me down fully, so that you can take all my cum into your belly.”

Steve could feel Tony shift position so that he could work his throat and take all his huge member in two swallows, omega’s naturally had no gag reflex, with time and training Tony would be able to take his knot as well. At the moment though, it was all about supplying Tony’s body with a constant steam of cum, even though he was now an omega his reproductive organs were small and immature. If he wanted to breed his little omega on his first heat, then his reproductive organs need to be fully matured.

He doesn’t like leash training, even though he preens every time he catches sight of his pretty red leather collar with the gold tag that names him as Captain America’s Omega. His Alpha has promised him matching cuffs if he trains hard and can walk perfectly to heel before they leave, so he tries his best and only stumbles a couple of times. 

“Little Omega, a short leash seems to work best for you, so for the rest of today I want you two paces distance from me at all times, even without your leash.

Now that you are my omega, it is time to discuss what is expected of you with regards to The Avengers and Stark Industries. I am willing to hear what you have to say after l have spoken, but l will not allow any shouting or disrespectful behaviour.

First Stark Industries, you will be stepping down as Head of R&D immediately, you will continue to work on projects for SI in your own workshop. You will not work more that twenty hours a week unless l give you permission. Pepper has adjusted your salary accordingly, any private consultancy work will be thoroughly vetted by Pepper and myself, and you will be accompanied by security at all times if l or the Avengers are not available.”

Tony was fuming, by the end of Steve’s speech. Who the hell did he think he was!

“I am not going to give up being Head of R&D, it’s mine and l want to spend time with my scientists and engineers and blow things up. You can’t stifle my creativity by setting a time limit on it, it’s not feasible, an idea or breakthrough can’t just be set aside because l have worked my allotted hours. 

Also, l am quite capable of looking after myself, l don’t need security, l have the armour and Jarvis.”

Steve watched as Tony paced up and down getting more and more wound up, his little omega looked so cute and sexy, eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed, his lounge pants hanging off his hips, showing his burgeoning belly roll and outlining his soft little cock. 

He smirked, Tony didn’t realize that he had spent the night implanting thoughts in his omega’s head with his Alpha voice. That was the beauty of the first 24 hours of their mating, an Alpha could use his voice whilst their omega was sleeping to manipulate his omega into the correct behaviours and ways of thinking that he wanted, without the omega ever knowing. 

Now all he needed to do was tell his omega what he had decided and wait for Tony’s subconscious to draw out the hidden orders and agree.

“You have already been replaced, omegas are not allowed by law to hold management positions or have any responsibility for employees.

The law also states that an omega can only work a maximum of twenty hours per week and that is at the discretion of their Alpha and once they have children they cannot work at all for the first two years after the birth.

Now l am prepared to allow some leeway due to your exceptional circumstances. Twenty hours maximum of work for Stark Industries is non negotiable, you can earn extra lab hours as good behaviour rewards from myself. 

You will be allowed workshop time for Avengers repairs and auxiliary support during battles and if the Avengers are called away on a mission.

I will not stop your creativity and drive to work for two years, l know this would be extremely detrimental to you, but the compromise is that you will not work for the first six months after the babies are born, unless there are extreme circumstances.

Now to the Avengers, you will stand down as Iron Man as of Thursday, the announcement will be made at the press conference. Colonel Rhodes will take up the mantle of Iron Man. You will work with Rhodey on the armour, and also be responsible for all designs and repairs for the team.

As an omega now, your body is not strong enough to cope with the strain of flying in the suit for hours at a time, especially if you are carrying babies.

I will allow you to adapt one suit to fit your new frame, but it will be coded to me and you will only be allowed to use it in the event of a global threat or to protect our children.

I suggest that you sit down and think through everything l have said before you fly of the handle and say something that will end up with you over my knee, being disciplined.

I don’t have to make any compromises, l could just enforce every rule and law that governs Omegas, so bear that in mind before you speak. I am being incredibly generous, and l expect you to think and act appropriately to my compromises.”

He turned back to his newspaper, ignoring his little omega’s mutterings and frantic pacing, he didn’t give into the temptation to tug on the drawstring of Tony’s pants as he paced by, even though he preferred his omega naked.

Tony couldn’t think straight, he felt split in two, his old self was furious at all the limitations being placed on him, the loss of his autonomy, but his new omega self, loved the fact that his Alpha was willing to compromise and seek out ways to ensure he was content and happy within their bond. 

He spent some time pacing around the cabin and thinking about what he really wanted, in the end it was surprisingly easy. He wanted and needed to please his Alpha and show him how good an omega he could be for him. After all, Steve knew best and would never do anything to hurt him and why would he want to endanger his babies by pretending he could do everything an Alpha could do. 

“Alpha, you have been incredibly generous in the allowances you have made for me and I am very grateful. I agree to them and hope that you will guide me through any struggles l may have with them as l adapt and learn. 

It’s going to be hard to give up Iron Man but l want to be the mother of your pups and that is more important that flying around pretending l am a superhero like you.”

Steve hides his satisfied smile behind his newspaper, Tony has yielded just as he knew he would, his little Alpha is truly his little Omega now.

“Come here little O, drop your pants and slide your tight little pussy onto my cock. I want you ready for breeding as soon as possible, so l am going to fuck you and knot you as many times as it takes to get your womb ready.”

Something settles within him as he straddles Steve’s thighs and drops down on to his erect cock. This is his place now, here servicing his Alpha, his holes constantly filled with cum that will ensure his womb matures so Steve can impregnate him with many babies.

The Press Conference is a feeding frenzy of reporters and photographers, all wanting to get the perfect picture or answer to their questions. Steve strides onto the stage, leash in hand with Tony keeping perfect place behind him. His eyes are lowered, and he refuses every request that he look up, into the cameras, he feels exposed in the clothes that his Alpha has chosen for him, aware how much his body has changed in the past four days. 

Steve smiles at the blush that covers his little omega’s cheeks, poor thing is shy about showing his new body shape to the world, soft flesh has replaced hard muscle, a small, rounded belly in place of a six pack. His pecs are now small full breasts with pert pink nipples peeping out of the white lace edging his blue corset. His little cock and balls are cradled in a cage, outlined clearly by the tightness of his silk panties, legs clad in sheer stockings, delicate feet in 4inch high Blue Manolo Blahnik pumps. He has dressed his little omega in his colours to show the world who he now belongs too. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Press, thankyou for coming here today, I would like to present to you my new Omega mate Anthony Stark-Rogers.

Anthony agreed wholeheartedly to his transformation and Ms Potts and Colonel Rhodes signed as witnesses to the agreement. I turned, bonded, and mated Tony with his full consent on Monday, he is a wonderful omega and is going to be an exceptional mother and an asset to the Avengers in an auxiliary position and as a consultant to Stark Industries

There is no need to be concerned about the impact on the Avengers, Colonel Rhodes will replace my omega as Iron Man as of today, with Tony and Colonel Rhodes taking care of all maintenance and upgrades for the Suits. He will work his allotted omega hours for Stark Industries until our first babies are born and then he stepdown and go on extended omega maternity leave.

I will state this only once, Alpha Anthony Edward Stark no longer exists, he is now Omega Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers, my bonded mate, my beautiful little Omega.”


End file.
